Ren Redfox
by WindPretear
Summary: What happens when a little boy suddenly appears in front of Levy insisting that she's his mother? ...and why does he look so much like Gajeel? Gajevy. A time travel prompt with a dash of jealous Gajeel mixed in.
1. Part I

**Hi there! I've had an idea to write this down for a couple of days now so I finally decided to do it. Keep in mind I am only on episode 156 of the anime but I have read a lot of spoilers so I know a lot of stuff that happens beyond the magic games arc and what is currently happening in the manga. This is kind of set in AU after the current place in the manga. This was originally intended to be a one-shot but instead it will be broken down into two parts due to the length. I hope you enjoy the story~**

* * *

 **Ren Redfox**

 _ **By: WindPretear**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail. This is a written work purely intended for fun and Gajevy love!**

* * *

Levy and Panther Lily were currently taking a relaxing stroll down the streets of Magnolia. Ever since Gajeel left on a special mission with Natsu and the others, Lily spent most of his time around the petite blue haired woman. Lily loved to be in the company of Levy as _she_ could actually hold a decent conversation compared to _Gajeel_ who would use grunts as responses.

"Thanks again for coming along with me today Lil'!" Levy smiled up at the floating exceed drifting next to her. Giggling she raised the bag of books she held with both of her hands as the weight started to affect her, "It was nice to have a companion to help grab the books off the top shelf at the bookstore! I'm just sorry it took me so long to choose..." She sweat dropped as she remembered their trip to her favorite bookstore. Levy recently began to read more and more about dragons and dragon _slayers_ to be specific. On this particular trip to the bookstore she decided to purchase all texts on the topic to learn everything she could about dragons in an effort to understand a certain iron dragon slayer a little bit better.

"Not at all a problem Levy. It's been pretty boring without Gajeel the past couple of days. I'm just glad I was able to lend a hand." The small black kitty cat explained as his body bounced up and down with the wind catching on his wings. Of course there were other motives for Lily to be following Levy around so carefully as basically commanded by a certain iron dragon slayer while he was away.

Levy and Lily grinned at one another as they could finally see the guild hall in the distance.

"I hope he comes back soon..." Levy murmured quietly with a pretty pink blush rising to her cheeks and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Levy was lucky she didn't have to worry about Lily spilling the beans to Gajeel about her feelings for him. She knew that if she was going to trust anyone in the guild with a secret, Panterlily was the one who would keep his mouth shut.

"You don't have to worry about him Levy. Gajeel can take care of himself." Lily nodded with his arms crossed as they continued their way down the street. Lily glanced down at Levy's red face and held back a chuckle. If Gajeel were there with them at this very moment he would definitely tease the woman about looking like a shrimp. Lily shook his head and turned his attention up to the clear blue sky above them. Lily knew how Gajeel felt about Levy yet neither Levy or Gajeel had the guts to admit their mutual romantic feelings for the other.

"I know." Levy's face color gradually returned to normal. "But you know how riled up he can get in his fights. He can be pretty reckless." The blue haired woman commented as Lily sweat dropped.

"Isn't that the truth." Lily agreed.

Weaving their way through the crowd on the cobblestone road, Levy and Lily continued in their conversation until a small child's voice could be heard frantically calling someone. It sounded like they were trying to get the attention of someone moving away from them but as it did not concern Levy or Lily they didn't pay attention to the child.

Levy started explaining her plans for the rest of the day to Lily until she felt a forceful tug on the back of her signature orange dress. Immediately stopping with a shudder and widened eyes at who would dare to do such a thing, she looked down in surprise to see a child clinging to her dress with a fistful of the fabric in his hand.

"Mommy!"

Caught off guard, Levy looked down behind her confused to see a little boy that couldn't be over the age of five years old. The little boy's red eyes were in a narrowed expression that seemed strikingly familiar to Levy.

"Mommy!" The boy repeated as he openly scolded Levy by stomping one foot on the ground in frustration, "Why didn't you stop when I called you?" The cute little boy looked over Levy's shoulder to see the flying exceed and his eyes widened in excitement, "Lily! I thought you went out on a job!"

Panther Lily and Levy shared an uneasy glance before Levy set her books on the ground and got down on her knees to be eye level with the child.

"Umm, I'm sorry. Do we know each other?" Levy carefully asked with a friendly smile and held out her hand gently. The little boy frowned and leaned closer with a darkened look,

"Mommy, this isn't a funny game! It's _me_!" The little boy insisted and pointed at his chest forcefully.

Levy continued to stare at the child and took in his appearance while trying to come up with an explanation as to why he thought she was his mother. The little boy had short raven colored hair that flared out in a style similar to Natsu's but shorter and his familiar red eyes kept her staring at the boy. " _His eyes kind of look like mine but red instead of brown..._ " Levy marveled internally. The little guy had a silver studded piercing in one of his ears and when he spoke she could see how sharp his teeth were. He wore a deep blue shirt, black baggy pants, and a pair of metal studded combat-like boots on his feet. The boy also had small metal studded finger-less gloves on each hand.

After a good minute of staring at the little guy, he became impatient and pouted.

" _He's so cute!_ " Levy's insides melted. The boy was dressed like a tough guy yet he was just so tiny that she thought it to be more adorable than threatening.

"It's me, Ren!" The little boy now known as Ren stated and crossed his arms in a way that felt _so_ familiar to Levy. Levy glanced back up at Lily who floated his way down to the ground. Lily's wings disappeared as his paws hit the cobblestone surface.

"Okay then _Ren_. What do you want from Levy and why are you calling her your mother?" Lily questioned intently towards the small boy in his deep baritone voice. Ren's face fell and bent down to pick Lily up and held him at arms length before the exceed could resist.

"Hey! Stop manhandling me!" Lily squirmed in the child's overly careful hold.

Ren tilted his head sadly and squinted his red eyes as if trying to read into the exceed's gaze, "Have you forgotten me too, Lily?"

"Lily, are you sure you don't know him?" Levy softly questioned. Her heart went out to the small boy. He mistook her for his mother and now he looked like he was about to cry when the small exceed had no recollection of ever knowing him.

"But you do know me!" Ren insisted, throwing himself into Levy's arms while still gripping onto Panterlily who was now struggling to breath in his death grip.

"I'm your son! You can't forget me!" He held onto Levy tightly and didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon.

Levy hesitantly patted the youngster on the back not really knowing what to do, "I'm sorry Ren but I don't have any children. Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for looking very similar to your mother?"

Ren growled in frustration and grabbed his hair comically, "But you ARE Mommy, _Mommy_! Levy Redfox, that's your name!"

Levy and Lily instantly both froze like Gray's ice magic at the mention of _that_ particular last name. The young woman and the exceed didn't know if someone was pulling a prank on them or what the situation was.

"Re-Redfox? But my last name is McGarden..." Levy's voice shook in disbelief as the child claiming to be her son released himself from her hold in confusion.

"Mommy, are you feeling alright? You're acting really strange today." Ren before lifting a hand to feel her forehead placed Lily back on the ground carefully.

Levy's body began to tremble as adrenaline coursed through her veins in instant recognition of the boy's mannerisms. _This_ was the reason why the boy looked so familiar to her. He looked like a miniature Gajeel without all the crazy piercings and without his permanent narrowed eye shape.

Lily patted Levy's bent knees to try and turn her attention from the little boy known as Ren. He too recognized the similarities and with Ren stating that his last name was Redfox then there was no doubt about it. The question was how did the little guy get here and why was he there?

"Ren, what is your father's name?" Lily asked, wanting confirmation and refusing to let Levy leave his eyesight.

"What's with you today Lily?" Ren took his hand back away from Levy who looked like she just saw a ghost and placed his hands on his hips. "You've known Dad just as long as Mommy has."

Lily's forehead pulsed in annoyance at how the boy didn't answer his question right away.

"Well then _please_ enlighten me to his name so I can remember."

Ren's eyes lit up with a familiar looking fire and he clenched his fists as a goofy smile found its way to his face, "Dad is the greatest dragon slayer in the world! Gajeel Redfox, the legendary iron dragon slayer also known as Black Steel Gajeel!" The boy's father was clearly also his own hero.

Levy felt like time suddenly stopped and her head spun in a dizzy circle while everything else stood still around her. Her pulse pumped at an alarming rate that caused her to begin to feel dizzy. She shook her head a few times until she regained her senses. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the child as the resemblance between Ren and Gajeel were uncanny and undeniable. Not being able to help herself, Levy reached out one of her dainty hands to touch Ren's face. Ren stopped his staring contest with Lily and turned his attention back towards Levy. She ran cupped his cheeks in her hands and turned his head gently in different angles as if memorizing his face for future reference. His facial features resembled more of her own as they were softer and other than her eye shape the little guy looked just like Gajeel. His facial structure was sure to turn sharper as he got older, that she could tell was a definite.

"Hey! Mom stop it!" Ren took a step back and pouted, crossing his arms with a small blush on his cheeks.

"If this is true..." Levy's mind was racing in so many different directions, "I wonder...Ren, can you tell me what year it is?"

Ren looked at Levy like she had two heads and replied with the year that Ren genuinely believed it was.

Levy and Lily gaped in shock. Ren had just told them the exact date...8 years from today. If Levy's problem solving abilities were right she was sure of what had happened.

"Ren, how old are you?" Levy rested her hands on his shoulders with a serious look on her face. Her eyebrows scrunched as she stared at the child in front of her.

"Five." He held his palm out to give her an extra visual with a proud grin.

Levy and the exceed shared a look before Levy stood up and Lily expanded his wings to float in the air. Lily also had the same suspicion as well. Levy picked up her bag of books with one hand and held her hand out to Ren with the other. "Ren, I think you have somehow used magic to time travel your way to the past. Let's go to the guild hall and see if we can get you back home."

Without hesitation Ren took a hold of Levy's hand and they continued their way down the street. It wasn't until that moment when Ren realized that it all made sense now... that he must have fallen back in time. Many of the shops they passed on their way to the guild looked so much different than the ones he was used to and even the pavement on the street looked newer.

"Wow, Mommy I think you're right. All the shops and buildings look a little different." Ren commented as his curious gaze bounced all over as he observed everything around.

Levy gripped Ren's hand firmly yet still in a soft hold while continuously looking between their path on the road and back down to the child claiming to be her's. Her future son _with Gajeel_. Levy's face heated up at the mere thought of having a family with Gajeel in the future. Gajeel was the only man she would ever love and she knew that as a fact... but the reality of actually being with him still seemed so far away from her grasp. He was a dense idiot and oblivious to her feelings. _"Is this really happening? I thought Gajeel didn't like me that way...maybe this is the sign that his feelings will change?"_ Levy thought to herself in her own little world still looking down at the precious boy in her hold.

"Mommy, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Ren huffed in embarrassment shifting his red eyes up towards Levy.

Levy laughed and squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry Ren! This is just a lot for me to take in right now. It's not every day you meet a child claiming to be your's from the future. It isn't impossible for such a situation to happen." Lily continued to fly above their heads deep in thought at the situation at hand. Time travel magic was not impossible but it was practically a lost art. Meddling with time was and is a serious situation that should not be taken so carelessly. Making up his mind, the small exceed nodded to himself before opening his mouth,

"Ren, you _must_ be careful with what information you share with us. You must remember that you are 8 years in the past and any information that could change the future must be kept to yourself." Lily informed the child, flying in front of Ren with his back facing in the direction the group was walking. "I think it would be for the best that Gajeel does not find out that you are his son unless he figures it out for himself."

Ren's eyes widened and gripped Levy's hand tighter and walked even closer to her, "You mean I can't talk to Dad?"

Levy looked down sadly at the child clinging to her and back towards Lily. It was for the best that Gajeel not realize they would have a child in the future to avoid any current conflict between them. If their relationship was fated to turn into a romantic one, she sure wasn't going to risk losing their close friendship in the present.

Lily thought the situation over a bit, "Well, I guess it would be alright to speak to him if the situation presents itself but you must _**not** _ reveal anything else about yourself. Am I clear?" The little exceed as cute as he was could be proven to be scary when the time called for it.

Ren nodded in understanding, obviously a more mature five year old than most no doubt thanks to being raised by Levy, "Aye Sir."

"Good, now let's go. And let's hope Gajeel and the others are still on their mission."

* * *

Ren stared up at the guild hall in amazement at how new and shiny it looked. Even though he spent all his life in this building he felt a little intimidated at the energy surrounding the hall. He gulped down a lump in his throat and tried to put his best brave face on that would make his father proud.

Levy glanced down at her future son and did not let go of his hand for one moment, "Are you ready?" Her radiant smile shone brightly and released the nerves that Ren was feeling.

"Aye." Ren gave his mother's hand a squeeze before they opened the guild hall doors opened and walked inside. Without Natsu and the others, the guild hall felt incredibly empty and quiet. When the guild members who were currently there realized Levy walked in at that moment with an unfamiliar face, many ceased their conversations.

"Hey Levy! Who's the squirt?" Cana questioned after gulping down the final swig of her beer. Glancing between the blue haired woman and the child she shrugged and figured it must be for some kind of job.

"Hi Cana!" Levy smiled as her arms were tied up and couldn't wave. Walking over to the table she set her bag of books down and breathed a sigh of relief from the weight leaving her limbs. Pantherlily landed on the stack of books and nodded towards the card user as a greeting.

"This little guy is Ren." Levy let go of Ren's hand and placed her hands on his shoulders giving them a pat. Ren just stared at Cana for a few seconds before letting his eyes wander around the rest of the guild hall. He knew almost every single face except they were all much younger than he remembered.

"Not a talker is he?" Cana laughed, drumming her fingers on the table before reaching for another mug of beer.

Levy just smiled at her friend and shook her head. The blue haired mage's face became serious as she looked at her long time friend and guild mate,

"Do you know if Erza is around?"

Cana finished gulping her drink before signalling towards the stairs, "She's up on the second floor."

"Thanks!" Levy sighed in relief that the current guild master was in and patted the wooden table lightly, "Lily, do you mind watching my books for me while Ren and I go have a talk with Erza?"

Lily sat his sword down next to the bag, "Of course, Levy. You can count on me." The small exceed glanced back down at the child one more time before Levy escorted Ren up the stairs to find Erza.

* * *

"Erza?" Levy's delicate voice called out to the fiery red haired woman somewhere in one of the many rooms on the second floor. Ren walked side by side with Levy keeping up as they continued their search. Finally they found one of the doors leading into an office open with Erza sitting at a desk intently looking over what looked like important documents.

"Levy, is that you?" Erza lifted her gaze from the paper and locked gazes with the solid script mage with a small smile. It had been a while since she had talked to Levy and was curious to hear any new information that Levy had studied in her books. Before she could ask the blue haired woman about her studies, Erza's attention was diverted towards the small boy hiding behind Levy's legs. Since Levy was already so short the boy looked to be much taller than he really was.

"Oh? Who's this? A new recruit?" Erza smiled in the friendliest manner she could to not scare away the potential new fairy tail member.

"Erm...not exactly." Levy nervously laughed before closing the door to the office behind them. "You may want to keep sitting down for this." She then cautioned before placing a hand behind Ren's back before retelling the story of how she came to meet Ren and why they needed help.

After a few minutes of explaining every single detail Erza remained speechless with her hands covering her mouth in shock. Levy shifted her feet nervously awaiting any comments from Erza.

"You...and Gajeel?" Erza's hands dropped down into her lap and the shocked expression turned into a dazzling smile. Erza slammed her fist up into the air, "I KNEW IT!" She cheered happily before jolting out of her seat and kneeling down to child level with the boy to pat his head.

"Wow, you two did a good job on this kid Levy!" Erza commented in excitement and cooed over Ren who stood there in embarrassment alongside an equally flustered Levy. Ren knew Erza very well in the future and was even best friends with her blue haired son... although he would not mention that part.

"E-Erza!" Levy squeaked and her face filled to the brim with a red blush.

Erza laughed heartily and stood back up to face who suddenly seemed to be deep in thought. Erza could practically see the gears churning in Levy's mind.

"You know what...now that I think about it. I remember reading a book on time traveling spells after Gray told me about his former master's daughter Ultear and her magic. No one has successfully ever casted a permanent spell and depending on the user's magic there is a time limit before the time traveler can be returned home." Levy tapped her finger on her chin still in thought about what she had previously read. "I'm sorry I'm just remembering the details about this book now." Levy apologized before talking a look between Erza and Ren,

"If I'm right about this theory then Ren should eventually be returned to his own time when the spell wears off."

Erza nodded, "Thank you for coming to me about this situation but I'm not sure of what to do next." The red haired woman crossed her arms and sighed in defeat, "I suppose the only thing to do now is to wait until the spell wears off and Ren can be sent back to his current time." Erza's piercing eyes met Levy's soft brown orbs, "Are you up to the task of watching over this little guy in the meantime?"

"Oi! I'm not little!" Ren pouted and shrugged his shoulders inwards.

Levy looked down at Ren with a soft smile and ruffled his hair (to his dissatisfaction), "You can count on me." She told Erza.

Just at that moment a loud crash then a boom could be heard coming from the main hall. Levy turned and stared at the closed door in horror.

" _Why did they choose NOW to come back_?!" Levy's body filled with dread and suddenly her legs felt wobbly. Erza sighed, "Well, let's hope Gajeel _isn't_ here with them so you two can sneak out of here."

CRASH.

"FUCK YOU SALAMANDER!"

"SHUT IT IRON HEAD."

Erza sweat dropped, "Well, it was a nice thought while it lasted."

* * *

Erza, Levy, and Ren made there way quickly to the railing and peered over the ledge to find Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel wrestling while Wendy and Lucy attempted to break it up without getting in the middle of the brawl.

Levy glanced down at Ren who was obviously silently cheering Gajeel on in his head as he clenched his hands into fists and body tense.

"Let's go, Ren. Now is our chance to try and escape!" Levy whispered while pulling Ren down the stairs trying to be discrete.

"HEY!" Erza barked once Levy and Ren made it down the steps and towards the table where Lily and Cana still sat. Lily had grabbed a bottle of kiwi juice during the time it took Levy to explain everything to Erza.

"Stop destroying the guild hall you idiots!" Erza demanded. Her scary aura immediately ceased the fight between the three mages wrestling on the floor.

As Levy attended to explaining to Lily her plan to bring Ren back to her room until the spell wore off, Ren continued to watch Gajeel and the others. " _This is crazy_." Ren thought in amazement; they really had not changed much in eight years.

"Oi Shrimp, who's the brat?" Gajeel squinted his eyes down at Ren and for some reason thought that he had seen the child somewhere before. Gajeel thought he looked very familiar.

Levy was caught in her tracks as she had just placed the bag containing her new books in her hand.

Gajeel made his way over towards Levy and Ren while bending over with a hand on his chin as if studying the child's features. Levy was internally screaming at the thought of Gajeel figuring everything out.

"Hmmm..." Gajeel began a staring contest with Ren who just stared back with a look that mirrored Gajeel's intimidating stare.

"Ahahaha! Gajeel, he kinda reminds me of you!" Natsu laughed at the duplicated attitudes of Ren and Gajeel. It was a funny sight at the large iron dragon slayer having a staring contest with a child who barely reached his hips height wise.

"This is Ren, I'm watching him for a little while. You could say it's part of a job..." Levy hesitantly spoke whiling trying not to look her crush right in the eye. She attempted to will away the blush that threatened to surface at the constant thought of knowing that Gajeel would eventually love her back. Ren was the physical proof of their love that would eventually blossom.

"Alright Ren, let's go back to my place for now..." Levy was hesitant to spend another moment in the hall before the truth spilled and the secret was released. Grabbing her bag of books tighter she bid a quick farewell to Lily and everyone as she grabbed Ren's hand. The two of them were quickly off with Ren and Gajeel still staring intently at one another only breaking when Levy swished Ren out the doors and around the corner.

"Heh. Amazing right? You'd think that Levy was that boy's mother." Gajeel heard Macao comment in disbelief to Wakaba as they watched the two scurry out of the guild.

Wakaba chuckled in response and nodded towards the iron dragon slayer, "Heh, yeah, but he doesn't really look like her. With those red eyes and black hair...he kinda reminds me of Gajeel."

* * *

 **I hope that you all like the story so far! This is probably only going to be a two chapter story depending on where the writing goes. Please review and let me know what you think! More Gajeel X Levy interactions coming up in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time fairies!**

 _ **-WindPretear**_


	2. Part II

**Here's the last part to the story! Thank you all for your kind reviews and I hope that you all enjoy this little two-shot. It was fun to write even though there really isn't any "fighting" action to it. I was really inspired by artwork drawn by Rboz on Tumblr and that's how I kind of came up with the idea of how Ren would look like (a mini Gajeel but with Levy's eye shape). Even though this story didn't turn out like I originally planned I think it evolved into something better. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Ren Redfox**

 **Part II**

* * *

Catching their breaths once they were a safe distance away from the guild hall, Levy and Ren paused to rest their strained limbs. Levy took this opportunity to try and calm her rapid heart beat but to no avail did it work. Running a dainty hand through her hair she re-positioned her headband that had fallen down her face.

"He-Hey! Mommy, you were gonna pull my arm off!" Ren pouted and shifted back and forth on his feet. Even at such a young age, Ren knew that they just avoided a major catastrophe and it really wasn't his future mother's fault that she reacted in the way she did.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Levy flushed and apologized. Silently the two of them walked side by side back down the way they came and headed in the direction towards Fairy Hills.

* * *

"Heh, _now_ where did that Shrimp run off to?" Gajeel wondered to himself as he tried to catch a hint of Levy's unique and intoxicating scent. _That way!_ Sniffing the air around him he followed the trail down as it headed down into town in the direction of Fairy Hills. " _She did say somethin' about goin' home..._ " Her scent wasn't the only thing that intrigued the iron dragon slayer. For some reason, the little runt with her carried a similar scent to Levy and Gajeel wanted to figure out why. Well, he _knew_ why and yet it wasn't possible. Gajeel's nose has never been wrong...but there is no way that the brat could be her offspring. It was impossible. And there was _that_ other scent mixed in. Gajeel narrowed his eyes suspiciously after getting a strong whiff of iron, " _No way..._ " He smelled _his own_ scent emitting from the kid.

Gajeel found Levy and the little runt in no time while staying a good distance away where they would not detect him. He crept between alley ways and peaked around corners of buildings to watch the two still running on their way down the road. Gajeel followed carefully while trying to not look like a total stalker.

"He-Hey! Mommy, you were gonna pull my arm off!" Gajeel heard the child grumble to Levy. " _What in the hell did that brat just call her_?!" A possessive feeling emerged itself in the pit of his stomach like wildfire as he heard his inner dragon beast surfacing in his head, " _The only brats she's ever going to mother are gonna be mine_!"

Gajeel pressed his back against the cold stone wall and watched as Levy failed to be fazed at what the child called her. Levy instead sheepishly replied, "Ah I'm so sorry!" She let the kid's hand go, fixed her hair, and they calmed their pace back down to a slow walk. Levy's hands fidgeted with her bag while the child stayed incredibly close to the short woman as they weaved past people, food stalls and stores.

A small rumble could be heard both to Levy and Gajeel's sensitive ears as Gajeel watched Levy turn down to the child with wide eyes.

"Ren, are you hungry?" Gajeel watched Levy ask the obvious. The child he now knew named Ren turned red from the uncontrollable burst of noise and nodded.

"I guess stopping to grab something to eat wouldn't hurt..." Levy tapped her chin in thought before looking at the small restaurants and cafe's around them. It wasn't like she would run into any of her guild mates in town during this time of day so she didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

"Let's go here." Ren pointed to a small cafe that Levy had not tried before. It was a cute cafe with bright colors and pictures of pastries decorating the windows with actual treats in the displays. The cafe looked like a place that Erza would hang out in with all the various delicious sweets advertised.

"Oh wow." Levy and Ren leaned closer to look inside the glass window display as her chocolate brown eyes caught a basket of scrumptious looking sweet rolls. Adverting her gaze for a moment she noticed that Ren was staring at the exact same pastry as her.

Levy giggled as a little drool dribbled down the corner of Ren's mouth, "Do you like sweets too, Ren?" Levy would have thought he would only like Iron like Gajeel.

Her future child's large red eyes gleamed as he nodded his head in eagerness. The two of them made their way inside as Gajeel crept closer into a spot where he wouldn't be noticed by Levy but still had a view of the small cafe from outside. Gajeel grumbled as he had to perk up his ears harder in order to hear anything from behind the thick wall. He leaned closer and was so focused in watching Levy and the kid sit down at a table that he didn't notice the hard, suspicious looks passerby's were sending him.

To Gajeel's dismay he found that after Levy and the brat had been seated, the waiter who came over to tend to them was a young man around their own age (well, if he wanted to get technical he was really probably about 7 years younger than them due to the whole Tenrou Island incident).

The instant the scrawny guy set eyes on Levy he went all googly eyed and became extremely flirty. Gajeel's jaw clenched tight and teeth gritted in anger. His hands subconsciously gripped the wall he hide against so tight that marks were beginning to form in the brick from his fingers.

Gajeel watched his Shrimp and the kid talk animatedly together for a while as the waiter wasted no time in returning back to their table with the pastries and drinks they ordered. The man stood there longer than Gajeel thought necessary as he set down the items and lingered for a few moments before being called away. Gajeel was so hell bent on glaring holes into the guy's head that he didn't even notice Ren's own evil glare towards the waiter for getting too close to Levy.

Levy and Ren's meal was over quickly as their treats were so delicious they gobbled them up right away. The annoying waiter came back to the table for what seemed like the twentieth time to present their check and asked if they needed anything before he went away again.

"Just bring this up to me at the register when you are done." He winked too suggestively and slid the bill towards Levy, making sure to lean over so that they were almost touching. This was the last straw for Gajeel as his eyes saw red. Pushing himself off the wall Gajeel stalked into the cafe with a vengeance towards the man who _dared_ make a move on his woman. Levy had already made her way up to the register to pay for their meal so she had her back turned away from the door and didn't realize Gajeel's incoming presence. Ren, of course, turned around the instant he smelled Gajeel and stiffened his spine as he watched the past version of his father walk up behind the past version of his mother with a purpose.

Gajeel wasted no time and took an arm to wrap it around Levy's tiny waist as he gently but firmly held her against his chest. He took her in his arms as if he were holding a giant teddy bear that he didn't want to let go.

"Oi, Shorty. I've been lookin' all over for ya." Even though it was directed towards Levy, the undertones of the statement were directed towards the pushy cafe employee as if he was truly saying " _Back off asshole, she's mine_." Gajeel pulled Levy even closer to his body causing a small surprised squeak to pass through her lips at his sudden actions.

Levy flushed as she felt Gajeel's large arm wrapped around her torso in a secure hold. Looking up to the source, her face turned bright red as the iron dragon slayer murderously glared towards the waiter. "Ya got somethin' else to say, pal?"

The waiter's sly smirk dropped within seconds as Gajeel's body towered over his from behind the beautiful young woman. Instead the man's expression turned to horror when he witnessed Gajeel's sharp canines appear as the dragon slayer grinned. Trying his best not to shit his pants, the waiter gulped a large lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as he saw his entire life flash before his eyes. The waiter began to sweat profusely as beads formed all over his red face and dripped down his neck. Flirting with the beautiful lady was definitely not worth his future.

The waiter placed his hands in front of himself as if he were trying to motion that he meant no ill will but the ominous presence of the Iron Dragon Slayer seemed to be too much for the guy to take.

"P-Please forgive me! I didn't know she was married!" Naturally it all made sense to the waiter as he could see the all too obvious resemblance between the scary man and the beautiful woman in features of the child next to them.

"Consider the tab _fully_ paid!" The waiter quickly stumbled backwards while knocking over a few chairs in the process as he sprinted for the safe haven of the break room. "Please spare me!" He squealed again before running behind the door.

Gajeel grinned in triumph at how frightened he made the male hitting on his woman. "Tch. Serves him right fer bein' creepy." Gajeel grunted before leading a confused Levy out of the cafe with his arm still wrapped securely around her. Ren followed close by as to not get separated from his future parents with a large grin on his face. His Iron Dragon Slayer father was surely a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

The Dragon Slayer led Levy and Ren under a large tree not too far away from the cafe but far enough where they could have some privacy. Levy shifted uncomfortably as Gajeel's gaze kept shifting between her and Ren as if trying to figure something out. Gajeel huffed at how the small boy didn't seem afraid of him like other children he had come into contact with.

"Oi, you there." Gajeel crossed his arms as a threatening aura engulfed his entire body while he stared down at Ren, "You've got some explaining to do." Gajeel was trying to make himself seem more intimidating to get a reaction from Ren and was successful as by the look on his familiar face.

Ren felt shivers run down his spine at the look his father was giving him. This was the same tone and stature he always exhibited when he was disappointed in something that Ren had done or whenever he had not given his best (as was such case in his beginning days not too long ago of learning magic).

Levy stepped in front of Ren protectively with her arms spread out wide and placed him behind her back. "Gajeel! Don't threaten him, he's just a little kid!" She scolded.

"This brat smells like me!" Gajeel leaned farther towards Ren with menacing eyes and bent at his hips to get more on Ren's level. "I'm just tryin' to figure out why."

Ren gathered all of his courage and pretended to be brave (to not show any weakness like his father taught him) and walked around his mother who just watched with large eyes at the bravery emitted from the boy. The little guy crossed his own arms in the same exact stance and looked up at Gajeel as if challenging him to a staring contest. The sound of the clock attached to the cathedral in the distance rung out its chimes for the new hour as the two glared at each other. Levy had to admit that it was kind of cute to see them acting in this way as it just proved that they really were related in other factors than looks.

"Umm, Gajeel? There _is_ a good explanation for this..." Levy placed her hands on either side of Ren's shoulders and avoided Gajeel's calculating eyes. "It's just..." Levy released a breath she didn't know that she was holding. Levy had no idea how she was going to explain this situation to Gajeel and honestly had hoped she wasn't even going to have to in the first place. Who knew what information of knowing about a future child could have in altering the course of time and space.

"I'm from the future." Ren stated, successfully cutting Levy off from what she was about to say. Levy coughed awkwardly before tapping her hands on his shoulders casually, "Urm-yeah." She agreed and decided to focus on staring at one of the trees surrounding them to avoid looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel got down on his knees and sat in a crossed leg position as both Ren and Levy could tell gears were shifting in Gajeel's brain. A few moments passed before he even attempted to say anything in his response, "This isn't like none of that Eclipse time travel shit again is it? I ain't dealin' with that crap again."

Levy's eyes widened at the memory of what happened after the Grand Magic Games the first time they participated after coming back from Tenrou Island. She shook her head vigorously, "No! No! It's not! There are ways to time travel without the use of the gate. Although, even these situations are very rare and almost nonexistent. I haven't sensed any dark magic on Ren either so it can't be something that has to do with an enemy."

"Then why're ya here, kid?" One of Gajeel's metal studded eyebrows lifted as he wasn't believing any of this time travel talk or at least was trying to figure it out.

Ren frowned, "I don't know!" Shutting his eyes for a second he recalled the events that lead up to him being there to both Levy and Gajeel. He explained that he had been walking towards the guild from home and all of a sudden he was engulfed in a bright light and that's how he ended up with the past version of Levy and Lily. Ren had absolutely no idea what had caused his travel in time.

"And as I suspect, we are just going to have to wait it out until Ren finds his way back to his own time. I have read books on this subject before and it seems to me that this particular spell is only going to last for a certain amount of time before it wears off and he is sent back home." Levy explained as her bag of books became too heavy for her once again and set them on the ground next to her feet. She could only hope that her theory was right. Unfortunately after Ultear dissapeard shortly after the Grand Magic Games, Levy had not had the chance to converse with her about her special time arc magic. Ultear wasn't going to be able to help them this time.

Gajeel was uncharacteristically silent for a moment before he asked a question he never had answered in the first place. "So who are ya? What's yer last name, kid?"

Levy's eyes bugged out comically before adrenaline started working its way through her body. " _Oh no..._ "Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and her veins pulsed. _"Oh no..no...no... He's going to figure it out! What do I do?! What should I say?! Deny everything?!"_ She was majorly struggling internally at all the different conversations and outcomes that would be a result of Gajeel finding out. Levy's brain was racing a mile a minute and she thought she was going to combust.

Shaking her head more-so to rid herself of her crazy thoughts, "U-Uh, Gajeel, is that _really_ important? I mean," She laughed nervously, "W-we shouldn't really know w-what happens in the future, r-right?" Levy stuttered in embarrassment as heat filled her body.

"My name's Ren Redfox. I'm your son." Ren's voice was sturdy and calm even though on the inside he was kind of freaking out. He definitely didn't want to get in trouble with the past version of his mother but also didn't want to displease the past version of his father.

Gajeel stared at Ren with the same blank expression before what the child said sunk into his brain. "W-WHAT?!" Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. Of course, the Iron Dragon Slayer's nose was never wrong and in this case it was clear that the child belonged to him from just the smell. Gajeel leaned in closer to the boy before making the startling realization at the mixture of his and Levy's scents were both on the child meaning only one thing...

It was undeniable. Ren Redfox was none other than the future son of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden.

Gajeel's face flushed an uncharacteristically shade of red before looking away from both Ren and Levy while giving a short grunt.

Too many things were floating through Gajeel's mind. Did he deserve true happiness in the future? Even after what he did to Levy?

Levy remained as bright as a tomato, her face down towards the ground with one arm folded onto herself and the other limp. Ren sweat dropped as he observed both his future parents act like embarrassed children.

Ren decided he was going to do something to clear the air and thought up a plan that he would work. Since Ren loves to read just like Levy he was getting a few ideas from some story books that just happened to pop up in his mind.

"Why're you so surprised?" Ren tilted his head towards Gajeel and even though his face looked cute and innocent he had a evil genius plan running through his head. "You told me that you fell in love with Mommy during the S-class exams on Tenrou Island." His hands folded behind his back as if in thought, "Has that not happened yet?"

"Shut yer trap, kid!" Gajeel growled and leaped to cover Ren's running mouth but the little guy was too quick for him as Gajeel grabbed only thin air.

"And Mommy, you said the same thing! You said you fell in love with Dad around the same time when he told you he would help you with the S-Class exam!" Ren smiled victoriously as Levy's eyes widened and mouth gaped. If she didn't have proof before that this child was her's, she certainly did now. She had told no one the exact moment she started falling in love with Gajeel and some how this little kid knew it all. And he decided to rub in their faces. _"Wait."_ Levy's eyes shot up to Gajeel who was chasing Ren around in a circle trying to capture him. She took a good look at Gajeel's metal studded face and instead of anger he was definitely embarrassed that Ren acted so boldly and spilled his secret. _"This means...that Gajeel has already fallen in love with...me?"_

"Gajeel?" Levy's delicate voice interrupted the chasing duo as Gajeel had finally snatched up Ren in his arms. "Is what Ren is saying really true?" Levy questioned, her voice trying not to crack.

Gajeel released Ren from his grasp causing the child to land on the ground with a thud. The two Fairy Tail members stared at each other, one bluenette looking expectantly and one dragon unsure of how to reply.

"Listen...Shrimp...I..."Gajeel was trying his hardest to get the words out but the whole situation was proving to be incredibly embarrassing, especially in front of such a young kid like Ren.

Levy gathered up her courage and made her way until she was standing right in front of Gajeel, staring up at him in determination. She shook her head, signalling him to stop talking and placed her tiny hands within his large ones.

"Listen, Gajeel. I-I didn't expect for it to come out this way but..." Levy puffed her reddened cheeks and just decided to go for it, "I-I love you Gajeel!" Gajeel's red eyes stared down at the small woman in disbelief as his heart rate increased significantly. Blood pumped through his veins at such a velocity that the noise echoed in his sensitive ears.

Shadows covered Gajeel's face as he bent down his gaze away from Levy's beautiful chocolate orbs, "How could you? A monster like me."

Levy stomped her foot in frustration and grasped Gajeel's face between her small hands, "Don't you dare start that up again, Gajeel! In all the years I have known you, you've changed. You have become a better person and I trust you with my life."

Pulling his shocked face down to her own she smashed her lips against his in a loving kiss. Wrapping his arms around Levy he pulled her to him closely and gave in to his Shrimp's actions.

"Eww!" Ren blanched and turned away from the kissing couple.

"Gihehe." Gajeel broke away and grinned down to Levy still wrapped in his arms. Not even dreaming of releasing Levy from his grasp ever again, he pulled her tighter and looked over at Ren who's face was scrunched up from the affection between himself and Levy. "So... yer our brat from the future."

Ren nodded and shifted his weight from side to side unsure of what to say next.

Gajeel grinned and suddenly swooped down to grab Ren and hoisted him on his shoulders. "ACK!" Gajeel was too quick for the little guy and caught Ren off guard.

"Gihehe, look Levy, I'm going to call him Mini-Shrimp!" Gajeel held Ren on his shoulders with one arm and took Levy's hand in his with the other.

Ren rolled his eyes and grunted at the nickname he already had and just grasped onto Gajeel's head to make sure to not fall off. Levy turned red as Gajeel started leading them back towards Fairy Hills where they were originally going.

"Look, I ain't stupid kid. I know we shouldn't know anything about our futures so I ain't askin' anymore questions." Gajeel tapped Ren's leg slung over one of his shoulders.

"Well, I ain't tellin' either, Old Man." Ren stuck his tongue out causing Levy to start laughing at Gajeel's annoyed reaction.

"Oi! Who are ya callin' Old?!"

Even though the situation was so bizarre with himself and Levy strolling down the streets of Magnolia with their future child; it all felt normal to Levy somehow. Levy's heart brightened at a small glimpse into her future as she held Gajeel's hand tightly while Ren and Gajeel lively bickered in good humor.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Gajeel and Levy stopped in their tracks as Ren became silent and his body became transparent.

"R-Ren?!" Gajeel tightened his hold on his future child in an effort to keep him with them longer. Levy watched as Ren's body started to fade in mid-air as he was being sent back to his own time just like she predicted.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! See you soon!" Ren smiled before he completely vanished.

* * *

The busy streets of Magnolia caused the two members of Fairy Tail to shake their heads rapidly to get out of the daze they seemingly both fell into.

Gajeel rubbed his head with one hand to shake off the dizzy feeling of déjà vu.

"Wait a second, what were we just doing again?" Levy blinked and glanced up at Gajeel as if she had lost her train of thought. The two looked down to see that their hands were intertwined but strangely it felt normal to them.

Gajeel blinked down at her while shaking his head trying to remember. "How the heck should I know, Shorty?"

"I feel like we are forgetting something important though…" Levy scrunched her eyes shut and tried to go over the events of the day in her head to the moment she arrived at this point. The bluenette remembered hanging out with Lily earlier, then going to the guild, leaving the guild, and then she somehow ended up in the park with Gajeel. Levy inwardly squeaked as she could recall kissing Gajeel under a tree in the park. Was it a memory or did that actually happen? Levy could hardly recall.

"Eh, who cares. Probably nothin' important. C'mon Shrimp. I'm kinda hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Gajeel gently grasped Levy's tiny hand firmer with his hand and began pulling her in the direction of a couple of shops.

"He-hey! Gajeel! I can walk on my own!" Levy's cheeks flushed a pretty pink as the man she was head over heels in love with dragged her towards a small café she had never been to before. "Strange..." Even though Levy hadn't eaten since the morning she wasn't even feeling hungry. In fact, she felt full, like she had just eaten even though she couldn't remember eating anything aside from breakfast hours ago.

Levy peered through the window of the small café and marveled at the tasty looking treats….a sweet roll catching her eye. Her mouth watered as she stared at her favorite treat and Gajeel rolled his eyes. There was something so familiar about this situation that Gajeel couldn't put his finger on.

The tall man hooked his arm around the tiny woman and pulled her with him into the café, "Oi, c'mon Shrimp. Let's go in." The doorbell chiming their arrival.

Walking up to the counter the two waited for someone to come help them. Gajeel taped his fingers on the counter impatiently with his signature hard stare while Levy was trying not to keel over from how close she was to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Finally after a little while the two noticed one of the waiters walking up to the counter with his face in a notepad writing down an order.

"Hello," The young man began still not making eye contact with the couple but smiling nonetheless, "How can I he-OH GOD **NO**!" he looked up to greet the customers but once his gaze fell on the large man in front of him his eyes bugged out of his head once again that day. The young waiter screeched at the menacing man from earlier standing in front of him. Within seconds he ran away from Gajeel and Levy like his life depended on it.

Gajeel and Levy shared a confused look before walking back out of the café.

"Oi…What the fuck just happened?!"

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **If you are interested for updates on my stories or just all around Gajevy goodness, you can find me on Tumblr with the same name "WindPretear".** **I hope you all liked this! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! I'm afraid that this was too cheesy but eh, whatever. The plot bunnies were at work in my brain and I couldn't stop them until I wrote this story down. I'll be over here sipping on my glass of wine awaiting your thoughts~ I'm thinking of adding onto this story in the future to make it longer but we shall see.**

 **\- Until next time Fairies!**

 **~WindPretear**


End file.
